


The Wish

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Smallville - Freeform, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's sick of this whole one step forward two steps back thing. He wants something drastic to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish

[ Title: The Wish ](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/162191.html)

  


Pairing: Clark/Lois  
Rating: NC17  
Spoilers: Season Nine  
Disclaimer: Now if I did own the characters don't you think there would be a scene like this in the show?  
Feedback: Oh yeah, right there baby

Summary: Clark's sick of this whole one step forward two steps back thing. He wants something drastic to happen.

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=thewish.jpg)

 

 

 


End file.
